Kyo-10
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-10 '(京-10'', Kyō-10) is a M.U.G.E.N character and from The King of Fighters Memorial, a fanon King of Fighters game set in an alternate timeline that is somewhere between and after the Ash saga--where the infamous Gustab Munchausen takes revenge on Kyo and Iori for foiling his plans. Kyo-10 is among his plans, along with his partner, Iori-9. He is used by Gojiran. About Kyo-10 After Gustab Munchausen's previous attempt on trying to channel Goenitz's soul into a young boy named Sinobu Amou, Gustab decides to take revenge on Kyo and Iori by building his own top secret organization to pursue his ultimate creation. Kyo-10 and Iori-9 are his main assets to achieve this. History Creation Through unknown means on how he gathered Kyo and Iori's DNA, Gustab's subordinates created armies of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami clones so that the KOF cast was preoccupied. Among these clones Gustab created the most powerful ones out of the bunch--'''Kyo-10 '''and '''Iori-9. The two's sole purpose was to destroy Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami once and for all while also serving other plans. Kyo-10 was created by replicating a random Kyo clone's DNA, otherwise cloning another Kyo clone. Kyo-10's overall capabilities were augmented and stronger than all the Kyo Kusanagi clones developed by Gustab. Kyo-10 was also given a replica of Krizalid's coat which was recolored to his outfit's color. Kyo-10's outfit also had replicated data of Krizalid's own special suit that allowed Kyo-10's outfit to hold the suit's capabilities which were embedding the powers and skills of fighters fought in an intense battle into the suit. The reasoning for this was to advance Gustab's secret plan to transfer the battle data into his "ultimate creation". Almost all of Kyo-10's memories of Kyo were completely wiped out, except for Kyo's fighting style, and was only made to serve Gustab personally, however he develops a strong hate for Kyo Kusanagi. Release Kyo-10 was simultaneously released with Iori-9 as they were both prepared for combat. Kyo-10 and Iori-9's orders were to combat multiple fighters around the planet in order to obtain their powers and skills through the clone's special suits. This was achieved successfully as Kyo-10 and Iori-9's existence was made clear in the KOF world, which quickly reached Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami and angered them. This only further pleased Gustab to pursue his plans. KOFM Tournament As Gustab organized the latest KOF tournament, Kyo-10 and Iori-9 were assigned to be the opponents of the winners of the tournament. After an intense battle between Kyo and Iori's team, Team Japan wins. However, Kyo and Iori put their intense rivalry aside temporarily and resort to important matters, knowing the clones are behind the tournament. Kyo and Iori disbanded and joined forces, as they were transferred away in a beam of light. They arrived at Gustab's place, with Kyo and Iori speaking with Gustab. Before the two plan to attack him, they are suddenly encountered by Kyo-10 and Iori-9 who were waiting for them this whole time. Kyo is disgusted and angry seeing his clone, while Iori is furious, while being skeptical at how strong his fake really is. Kyo-10 and Iori-9 take off their coats, as Kyo-10 prepares to destroy his enemy. They both take off their coats and prepare for combat. In an extensive and very challenging fight, Kyo and Iori manage to win against their fakes by using their full power which knocks them out easily, as to which Kyo-10 and Iori-9 do not have enough stamina to fight any longer and are very badly injured. Kyo-10 and Iori-9 lay down unconscious, as the battle between Gustab, Kyo and Iori unfolds. Survival Kyo-10 and Iori-9 manage to survive, as it has been said Gustab was pleased with the fight even if Kyo-10 and Iori-9 didn't manage to destroy the original fire users. It's revealed the powers and skills of Kyo and Iori managed to go into their suits, serving as finished battle data for Gustab to pursue his "ultimate creation". Second KOFM Tournament A year later, Kyo-10 and Iori-9 have been completely brainwashed by an unknown force, who outright killed Gustab and his right-hand man, Psyqhical. Kyo-10 and Iori-9 are tasked by this unknown force to oppose the winners of the tournament, who are Team Japan once more. Kyo and Iori disband, teleporting away to meet Kyo-10 and Iori-9 to combat them. After an extensive rematch, Kyo and Iori win more easily this time due to their experience, as Kyo-10 and Iori-9 lose the battle and are laid unconscious once more while Kyo and Iori advance. Their fate remains unknown after their new superior was defeated by Kyo and Iori. Appearance Kyo-10's looks mostly exactly like the original Kyo, as his skin and hair color remain the same as Kyo's own. However, a unique and very menacing feature of Kyo-10 that distinguishes himself from many Kyo clones is his eyes. His eyes are pure black with red irises, with two black scars intersecting between both his eyes, giving his eyes a demonic appearance. Kyo-10's coat is a replica of Krizalid's own that has been recolored to brown. His special suit that allows itself to feed the powers and skills of fighter's into itself is Kyo's classic school uniform that is brown like Kyo-2's. Personality Kyo-10 has a far more serious attitude compared to the original, as he is not cocky, arrogant or overconfident like the original Kyo at all. He was very loyal and dedicated to Gustab on a personal level like Iori-9, thus making him evil. Kyo-10 does not know he is a clone, but he appears to not be interested in knowing if he is or not as he is more interested in helping Gustab. He has a deep sated hate for the original Kyo Kusanagi, having a strong desire to destroy him, and does not hate Iori Yagami as much as he hates Kyo. Kyo-10 possesses none of the original Kyo's memories either (except for his fighting style), so he does not wish to become the real Kyo or try to prove himself any more real than the original Kyo. After he and Iori-9 are brainwashed, he is very loyal and dedicated once again to his superior and his personality remains the same. Abilities |-|Kyo-10= Kyo-10 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Kyo-10's fighting style has a good portion of Kyo's own, but is fast and very brutal, while also having a powerful startup in a match. He can be strategic if his attacks are not dealing down the opponent enough as he wishes. Kyo-10 is merciless in his fighting style, having every intention to destroy the opponent at the best of his ability. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Supernatural Strength' - Stronger than Kyo, he is able to lift massive vehicles. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-10 is faster than the original Kyo is, although not fast enough to be considered supernatural speed. **'Brief Supernatural Speed' - Kyo-10 can flash and travel at the speed of sound for a brief time. *'Razor Hand' - Kyo-10's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Enhanced Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-10 has full control, complete power and mastery over the sacred Kusanagi flame. His fire is significantly more powerful than Kyo's own, and is very skilled with it. Arsenal * Special Suit '- His uniform is more than just a copy of Kyo's own, as it has replicated data, and thus capabilities from Krizalid's own battle suit. **'Talent Theft - Once Kyo-10 has fought intensively with his opponent(s), and finished them off, the suit transfers their mental and physical skills of their personal fighting styles into his body--however, unlike Krizalid's suit, it only embeds them in his suit and does not enable Kyo-10 to use them. **'Power Gain' - Also in the same case of Kyo-10 fighting intensively against his opponent(s) and finishing them off, the suit transfers their powers into his body, but it also only embeds them in his suit and does not enable Kyo-10 to use them. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Role-Play Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Evil